Imperium Skrallów
center|frame Imperium Skralli to internetowa seria na Bionicle Story.com. Opowiada o rządach i historii Skralli. Część 1 Tuma zbudził się pierwszy. Sen był mile widziany, ale sny, które miał nie dały mu ukojenia duszy. Teraz siedział w mrocznej komnacie, wpatrując się w rozświetlone gwiazdami niebo Bara Magna. Tuma nigdy nie był jednym z tych myślicieli, czy wątpiących. Jego klasa w społeczeństwie Skralli - jej przeznaczeniem było rządzić najgroźniejszymi wojownikami - nie doceniającymi patrzenia wstecz, ani wewnątrz siebie. Życie było proste: iść naprzód, podbijać, zabezpieczać to co się zabrało i iść dalej. To było to, co czyniło ze Skralli tak przeraźliwych wojowników podczas wielkiej wojny i pozwoliło im przeżyć jako plemię po Rozłamie. Wypędzeni ze swoich rodzinnych krain po globalnej katastrofie, Skralle postanowili uporządkować krainy, w których się znaleźli - wulkaniczne, niestabilne i niebezpieczne terytorium na północ od Czarnych Kolczastych Gór. Chociaż niektóre części krainy pozostawały podstępne dla zwiedzających nawet po dziesięciu tysiącach lat, stali się mimo to niekwestionowanymi władcami swojego imperium. Potem wszystko się zmieniło. Pojawiła się nowa rasa cichych, zabójczych wojowników, którzy uderzali nagle z powietrza i potem znowu znikali. Wojownicy Skralli ginęli, tak jak inni członkowie klasy Tumy, dopóki tylko on został do rządzenia plemieniem. Chociaż wyszedł na przeciw swojej naturze, Tuma ostatecznie zebrał armię Skralli i Agori skały oraz poprowadził ich na południe przez Kolczaste Góry do nowych terenów. Tuma wstał i wyszedł ze schronienia. Nawet w środku nocy miasto Roxtus było zapracowane. Patrole Skralli stale się poruszały, podczas gdy Łowcy Kości pędzili do bram ze złapanymi Glatorianami i Voroxami na sprzedaż. Więźniowie Agori zabrani na pustynię ciężko pracowali przy budowach nowych ścian i naprawiali broń oraz pancerze Skralli. Praca nigdy się nie zatrzymywała... Tuma wiedział, że nie może na to pozwolić. Nauczył się wielu rzeczy podczas tych ostatnich bitew, kiedy bitwa szalała od Doliny Labiryntu do serca obozu Skralli. Jego ludzie nie mogli utrzymać dużo terenów, zbyt dobrze chronionych, lub wahali się co chwilę podczas drogi do podboju. Chociaż pustynia miała mało zasobów do zaoferowania, to udzieliła swoim właścicielom jednej rzeczy, które każdy przywódca pragnie - terenów, na których można walczyć. I pewnego dnia będą walczyć znowu, Tuma był tego pewien... Pewnego dnia coś, co śledziło ich w północnych górach, pójdzie na nimi. Teraz myślał, że mógł skoncentrować się na południu. Wioski Bara Magna były rozproszone, ich relacje zmieniały się tylko między obojętnością, a napięciem. To było wątpliwe, czy mogliby zorganizować opór, jeśli Skralle by teraz zaatakowały, ale "wątpliwe" nie było dość dobre. Tuma nie chciał ryzykować walką na dwóch frontach, z Glatorianami i Agori przed nim, a z innymi przeciwnikami z tyłu. Kiedy Skralle będą gotowi do ataku Bara Magna będzie musiało upaść. Przywódca patrolu Skralli pojawił się przed nim. Tuma na chwilę na niego spojrzał, zauważając obrażenia od miecza i tarczy. Ten wojownik musiał walczyć tej nocy. "Zdaj mi sprawozdanie" wyszeptał Tuma. "Łowcy Kości zaatakowali odizolowane Tajun" powiedział Skrall. "Twój przedstawiciel spotkał się z Łowcami Kości, aby przekazać im plany najazdu na Vulcanus." Tuma uśmiechnął się. "Więc zagwarantowano, że Łowcy Kości załatwią tą sprawę. Bardzo dobrze. I ich plany zostały zrysowane?" Skrall kiwnął głową i wyjął zwój pergaminu ze swojego pakunku. Podał go Tumie, który rozwinął pergamin i przyjrzał się jego zawartości. Po chwili spojrzał z powrotem na wojownika. "Czy Łowcy Kości wiedzą, że mamy tą kopię?" "Nie, panie" powiedział Skrall. "Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli odkryję, że kłamiesz... albo popełniłeś błąd... twoja głowa będzie dekorować ściany Roxtus?" "Tak, panie" "Z kim dzisiaj walczyłeś?" spytał Tuma. "Z Glatorianinem z wioski ognia i grupą Voroxów, przywódco" powiedział Skrall. "Zatrzymaliśmy nasze skalne rumaki na północ od Rzeki Skrall, kiedy zostaliśmy zaatakowani." "Oczywiście zabiłeś ich wszystkich" odparł Tuma. Skrall nie odpowiedział. Oczy Tumy zwęziły się. "Dlaczego nie?" "Zniknęli w piasku." Tuma pochylił się. "Glatoranie nie znikają w pustynnych wydmach, wojowniku. Dlaczego nie widziałem szkarłatnego pancerza i ostrza pomiędzy twoim ekwipunkiem?" Skrall nie odpowiedział. Nie miał co mówić. Tuma wiedział kogo napotkał na pustyni - Maluma, wygnańca z wioski Vulcanus, teraz gnębionego przez pustynne szaleństwo i żyjącego z Voroxami. Malum był najniebezpieczniejszym rodzajem wojownika - nie bojącego się śmierci, któremu wydawało się komfortowe porównywać życie, którym obecnie żył. Mógłby być groźnym przeciwnikiem... który mógłby też być cennym sprzymierzeńcem. "Zdobądź świeże skalne rumaki" rozkazał Tuma. "I weź tuzin wojowników. Chcę, dostać żywego Maluma. Nie wracaj bez niego... Jestem pewien, że pamiętasz los ostatniego patrolu, który mnie zawiódł." Skrall kiwnął głową. Patrol wyznaczony do znalezienia książki Certavus pośród zachodnich ruin wrócił z pustymi rękami. Czekała ich za to kara, dwugłowy Spikit został nimi nakarmiony w swojej zagrodzie. "To zostanie wykonane"powiedział Skrall. Tuma kiwnął raz głową, był to sygnał oddalający. Kiedy wojownik odszedł Tuma odwrócił się i spojrzał na północne niebo. Mimo, że wszystko układało się zgodnie z planem nadal czuł się niespokojny. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że słyszy krzyki długo umierającego Skralla i dźwięki atakującej broni, kiedy bitwy z jego przeszłości toczyły się ponownie. "Nie teraz. Jeszcze nie" powiedział do siebie. "Ale pewnego dnia... po upadku Bara Magna... Skralle się zemszczą." Część 2 Patrol Skrall wyruszył o wschodzie. Ich cel, Malum, żył teraz pośrod zwierzęcych Voroksów, a powszechnie wiadomo, że Voroksowie to nocni myśliwi. W dzień zwykle śpią pod piaskiem lub wyszukują cele dla swych pułapek. Pomimo tego, pośród członków jednostki panowała mroczna cisza. Voroksowie byli jedynym szczepem na Bara Magna, który nie obawiał się Skrall. Być może dlatego, że ich dzikie mózgi były zbyt proste, by znać strach. Albo dlatego, że dla istot żyjących na takich pustkowiach perspektywa śmierci nie była przerażająca. Dowódca patrolu trzymał wzrok na wydmach przed nim. Voroksowie byli niepokojąco dobrzy w ukrywaniu swojej obecności, gdy tylko dostrzegli taką potrzebę, ale dobry obserwator i tak mógł zobaczyć, gdzie są. Ich tunele zostawiały zdradziecki wzór na piasku, zupełnie jakby dotknął go mały cyklon. Zauważenie takiego wzoru nie oznaczało, że tuż pod ziemią znajdowali się Voroksowie, bo przecież mogli zejść pod ziemię w jednym miejscu, a wynurzyć się zupełnie gdzie indziej. Jednakże, świeże zgrupowanie kilku takich śladów, niezmienionych przez wiatr, oznaczała prawdopodobną obecność Voroksów w pobliżu. A tam, gdzie oni, tam też Malum. Zauważyl coś przed sobą. Wyglądało to tak, jakby coś koło tuzina tuneli powstało w połaci piasku w zagłębieniu. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy są świeże, jako że skały chroniły ślady przed wiatrem, ale był to pierwszy znak, który dostrzegli Skrall. Co więcej, w niedalekim zboczu dało się zauważyć naturalna jaskinia. Być może było to dzienne schronienie dla Maluma? Dowódca patrolu podniósł rękę, aby zatrzymać maszerujących. Gestem nakazał połowie żołnierzy otoczyć wejścia do tuneli, a resztę zostawił przy sobie. Nadszedł czas na zastawienie pułapki. Pół tuzina Skralli podążyło do obniżenia terenu. Gdy już się tam znaleźli, przemieszczali się dalej, powoli przesuwając swoje skalne wierzchowce w tył i w przód. Jeśli na dole byli Voroksowie, wyczuliby wibracje w ziemi. Bez względu na to, co to było - potencjalny posiłek czy też wróg - często w jednej osobie - wyszliby na powierzchnię, aby to zbadać. Oczywiście nie wyszliby tą samą drogą, którą zeszli. Wyskoczyliby z piasku za intruzami, próbując wziąć ich z zaskoczenia. Dlatego właśnie połowa patrolu została z tyłu, w idealnej ciszy. Dwóch wystarczyło na pułapkę. Skrallowie czekali. Pięć minut. Dziesięć. Dwadzieścia. Niektórzy wojownicy zaczynali się zastanawiać, czy Voroksowie nie odeszli już z tej okolicy. Otrzymali odpowiedź, ale nie w ten sposób, jakiego oczekiwali. Ziemia pod rezerwowymi Skrallami nagle się otworzyła, zsyłając ich w dół wraz z ich wierzchowcami. Skrallowie przy zagłębieniu odwrócili się i ruszy ku towarzyszom, a zaraz potem sześciu Voroksów wynurzyło się z tuneli. Wyjąc, rzucili się od tyłu ze swymi topornymi mieczami i włóczniami na jeźdźców Skrall. Jedna z włóczni trafiła wierzchowca w bok, rozkładając go na piasku wraz z jeźdźcem. Voroksowie wzięli się za nieszczęśliwego wojownika, nim zdążył powstać, aby upewnić się, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi. Malum pojawił się przy wejściu do jaskini, obserwując potyczkę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Po wydarzeniach poprzedniej nocy tylko głupiec dziwiłby się odwetowi Skralli. Nakazał Voroksom zostawić na tyle dużo śladów, aby zainteresować patrol, ale jednocześnie nie dawać im powodów do podejrzeń, że to pułapka. Dowódca patrolu i jego wojownicy dali radę wydostać się z dołu, zostawiając za sobą wierzchowce. Wszyscy przyklękli, wymierzyli swoje miotacze Thornax i wypalili. Wybuchowe, kolczaste kule runęły na szereg Voroxów, powalając część bestii. Skrall na wierzchowcach obrócili się na siodłach i wystrzelili swoją salwę, rozpraszając napastników. Po przegrupowaniu Skrall byli gotowi do szarży. Wtedy właśnie usłyszeli chór wrzasków, dochodzący z tyłu. Co najmniej 50 Voroxów wyskoczyło z piachu około 500 jardów za nimi. Dowódca patrolu nie tracił czasu i nakazał Skrallom na powrót osiodłać wierzchowce. Wtedy zaczęli szarżę, oddzielając się od małej armii Vorox tumanem kurzu, i skierowali się ku pierwszej fali i Malumowi. "Celować wysoko!" wrzasnął dowódca patrolu. Skrallowie wjechali w środek grupki Voroxów, atakując ich swymi ostrzami. Skrallowie z tyłu wystrzelili w skały ponad jaskinią Maluma. Ich strzały zwaliły kamienie na byłego Glatoriana i przygniotły go. Zza szeregu Skralli zbliżał się tłum Voroxów. NULL Gdy dotarł do miejsca, w którym uwięziony był Malum, spokojnie zszedł z wierzchowca i wycelował w głowę Glatoriana. "Wracajcie do dziur" krzyknął do Voroxów, "albo już po nim". Może bestie zrozumiały jego słowa, może nie - Skrallowie nie mieli pewności. Ale wiedzieli, że tamci wszystko widzą i pojmują, co oznacza ten ton głosu. Vorox nie zawrócili, ale też nie kontynuowali natarcia. Po prostu zatrzymali się i czekali. "Atakujemy," powiedział jeden z wojowników Skrall "Mają zapłacić za to, co zrobili." "To szkodniki, nie lepsze niż chrząszcze scarabax," powiedział inny. "Wyeliminować ich wszystkich." Dowódca patrolu się zgodził. Nienawidził Vorox. Byli zbyt nieprzewidywalni i zbyt niebezpieczni, aby pozostawić ich przy życiu. Ale miał rozkazy: przyprowadzić Maluma żywcem do miasta Roxtus. Później na pewno będzie wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zaspokoić głód zemsty i wytłuc Vorox. "Wystarczy," powiedział. Schylił się, chwycił nieprzytomnego Maluma za gardło i wyciągnął go spod sterty gruzu. "Mamy, po co przybyliśmy. Maluma spotka sprawiedliwość Tumy... Te bestie też. W swoim czasie." Przerzucając ciało Maluma przez grzbiet swego wierzchowca, dowódca patrolu wszedł na siodło. Gdy tylko zdali sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, niektórzy Vorox ruszyli do ataku, ale natychmiast zostali ścięci Thornaxami Skralli. Reszta się odsunęła. Czy w ich oczach był smutek, gdy widzieli Skralli odjeżdżających z ich przywódcą? Czy bestie z pustyni czuły coś takiego? Czy była to obawa o to, że pewnego dnia Skralle wrócą, tym razem po ich wszystkich? Nikt... Chyba nawet same Voroxy... Nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Część 3 Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył Malum, kiedy otworzył oczy była para Voroxów. Jego pierwszą myślą było to, że to wszystko - atak Skralli, jego porwanie - było złym snem. Miał ich ostatnio bardzo dużo. Ale, nie - te Voroxy były w kajdanach. Mieszkańcy pustyni - Voroxy nienawidziły jakiegokolwiek rodzaju uwięzienia. To była widocznie tortura dla nich. Malum nie miał wątpliwości, że Voroxy przebywające zbyt długo w niewoli tracą wole do życia. Szał rośnie w ich sercach na tych, którzy zakuli ich w te kajdany. A Voroxy wiedziały kto to: Skralle. Spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć dwóch przedstawicieli znienawidzonego gatunku stojących przed nim. Jeden był wojownikiem, jak ci, którzy zaatakowali jego obóz. Drugi był o wiele wyższy, odziany w zielono-czarną zbroję i najwyraźniej dowodził. "Jestem Tuma," powiedział przywódca. "A ty jesteś Malum, zhańbiony Glatorianin i przyjaciel... zwierząt." "Jesteś pustynnym śmieciem," warknął Malum. "A ja będę świętował na twoim grobie." Skrall podszedł do miejsca, w którym leżał Malum i kopnął go. "To nie sposób na rozmowę," powiedział Tuma. "Sprowadziłem cię tutaj, aby z tobą porozmawiać." Malum z bólem podniósł się na nogi. Nie był wcale zakuty w kajdany. Wydawało się, że Tuma musiał mieć ważną sprawę do niego. "Sprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, żeby się zemścić," powiedział ex-Glatorianin. "Moi ludzie zaatakowali twoich, a ty nie możesz tego znieść." Wojownik poruszył się, żeby znowu uderzyć Maluma, ale Tuma go zatrzymał. "Stój. Ty... masz w połowie rację, Malum. Twoje Voroxy irytują. Ale zabicie ciebie, z pewnością kawał dobrej zabawy, tego nie zmieni. Uwierz mi, jeśli chciałbym twojej śmierci, twoje zwierzątka nie znalazły by wszystkich twoich fragmentów." Malum rozejrzał się. Był w mieście Roxtus, wypełnionym skalnymi Agori i patrolami Skralli. Miejsce to było powszechnie znane, z tego, że Glatorianie, którzy tam przybyli już nigdy nie wracali. Malum mógł zobaczyć Agori stojących na straży wzdłuż ścian i patrole Skralli poruszające się stałym tempem. To nie był znak zachęcający do odwiedzin. "Dlaczego tu jestem?" "Kontrolujesz Voroxy," powiedział Tuma, wskazując na żałosne, zakute w kajdany istoty. "Robią co im karzesz. To sprawia, że jesteś zagrożeniem... albo teoretycznie, cennym sprzymierzeńcem. Ale zanim będziemy mogli zawrzeć jakiekolwiek układy z tobą, musimy zobaczyć dowód na to, że naprawdę potrafisz rozkazywać tym bestiom." "A jeżeli odmówię?" spytał Malum, od razu pewien odpowiedzi. Tuma uśmiechnął się. W jego przypadku był to brzydki wyraz twarzy. "Oczywiście wyślemy cię do twoich przyjaciół... więc będą mogli zorganizować pogrzeb, albo jakikolwiek inny rytuał, którym honorują zmarłych." "Tak jak myślałem," odpowiedział Malum. Oczywiscie Skralle się myliły. Zakładali oni, że ma jakieś mistyczne moce pozwalające kontrolować Voroxy, ale on ich nie miał. Został przywódcą pokonując poprzedniego lidera w pojedynku. Tak długo, jak dbał o ich wodę i pożywienie oraz trzymał ich zdala od niepotrzebnych zagrożeń - innymi słowy, tak długo, jak był efektywnym przywódcą - Voroxy słuchały się go. Ale robiły to jako wolne istoty, nie jako słudzy. Skralle, jak sądził, nie potrzebowali sojuszników - potrzebowali żołnierzy, których mogliby poświęcić bez wahania. "Zabrać go na arenę," rozkazał Tuma. Skrall niestarannie złapał Maluma za ramię i zaciągnął go na arenę Glatorian w centrum wielkiej osady. Dwa Voroxy, także zakute w kajdany znajdowały się naprzeciwko odległej ściany, obydwaj byli członkami grupy Maluma. Plan zaczął formować się w jego głowie, ale bardzo dużo zależało od nieznanych czynników. Jak głodne i zdesperowane są te Voroxy? Za bardzo, żeby go pamiętać? Czy zrozumieją, co spróbuje zrobić? Pół tuzina Skralli pojawiło się, nadchodząc ze wszystkich stron. Siódmy zajął pozycję w loży za Voroxami. Na znak Tumy otworzył kajdany trzymające potwornych więźniów. Dwa Voroxy zaczęły szarżować na Maluma. Mógł on powiedzieć, mimo dzielącego ich dystansu, że są zmaltretowane. Teraz gorliwie polowali i nie przjmowali się kto może zostać ich ofiarom. Ale nadał stał w miejscu, tworząc kontakt wzrokowy z jednym Voroxem, a potem z drugim. Potem podniósł swoją prawą rękę i opuścił powoli, wszystko to było sygnałem. Voroxy zwolniły, a potem całkiem się zatrzymały. Upadły na kolana i spojrzeły na Maluma wyczekująco. Dla oglądających tą scenę Skralli wyglądało to jak cud: dwie dzikie bestie oswojone w jednej chwili. "To bardzo proste, jeśli zdobędzie się ich szacunek," powiedział Malum nie odrywajac wzroku od Voroxów. "Oceniając po ich ranach, mogę powiedzieć, że nareszcie szanują twoje zdolności w wymierzaniu kar." "Czy moi wojownicy mogliby zostać tak wytrenowani?" spytał Tuma. Voroxy były problemem od czasu, kiedy Skralle zaczęły je porywać. Powodowały wiele zniszczeń zanim mogły zostać zabite. "Widzieli mnie, kiedy to robiłem," odpowiedział Malum. "Jestem pewien, że mogliby to teraz zrobić." Szóstka Skralli przesunęła się w stronę bestii, które stały nieruchomo. "Pozwól im spróbować," powiedział Tuma do Maluma. Malum wydał krótki, ostry gwizd. Voroxy ożywiły się, ponownie dzikie. Skralle nagle złapały je i zaciągnęły na drugi koniec areny, z trudem utzymując te bestie. Tuma rozkazał Skrallowi, który kopnął Maluma, aby ten poszedł naprzód. Był szczęściarzem, który miał pokazać nową zdolność władania nad Voroxami. Na sygnał Tumy reszta wojowników uwolniła swoich potwornych jeńców. Voroxy skierowały się wprost na samotnego wojownika, który czekał na nich. Z perfekcją powtórzył gest Maluma, Skrall podniósł i opuścił ramię oraz zagwizdał w taki sam sposób jaki usłyszał. Efekt był zadziwiający, przynajmniej dla niego. Voroxy się nie zatrzymały. Nawet nie zwolniły. Uderzyły w niego jak lawina, a kiedy upadł skierowały się w stronę Tumy. Malumowi w zamieszaniu udało się zabrać broń przewróconego wojownika. Wydostał się z areny i rozbił kajdany trzymające inną parę Voroxów jednym ciosem broni. "Tędy bracia," wrzasnął Malum, kierując się w stronę bramy. Voroxy ruszył za nim, gonione przez Skralle. Agori pilnujące bramy, zobaczywszy szalonego Maluma i czwórkę Voroxów kierujących się w ich stronę zeszły z drogi. Wystrzał z wyrzutni Thornax wyeliminował jednego Voroxa, a inny drugiego. Ale Malum i pozostałe dwa Voroxy przedostali się przez bramę na pustynię. Tuma ze złością podniósł się na nogi, ignorując dźwięki wydawane przez Voroxy. "Ruszajcie za nimi! Przyprowadźcie ich tutaj!" wrzasnął. Skralle posłusznie rozeszły się po pustyni poszukując uciekinierów, ale nie znaleźli ich. Sieć tuneli Voroxów ciągnęła się nawet tutaj, a Malum znalazł tam schronienie. Kiedy zapadła noc wyszedł i rozpoczął długą drogę powrotną do domu. "Pustynia jest miejscem skrajności," powiedział Malum do siebie. "Palący upał, mrożący chłód, lojalność dzikich istot... i głęboka nienawiść. Skralle nie zapomną tego dnia... i ja też nie." Część 4 Branar rozdzielił swój bicz mamrocząc skrallowe przekleństwo pod nosem. Jako wojownik posiadający imię nie był nieznanym nikomu żołnierzem wykorzystywanym w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Ale jego dzisiejsze zadanie było zarówno niesmacze, jak i mordercze, a kiedy było już skończone Branar nie wyobrażał sobie, że można być szczęśliwszym. Tuma uparł się na te comiesieczne "wybiegi Voroxów." Jego zadaniem było wyprowadzić część złapanych Voroxów na północ, na ścieżkę, którą Skralle przybyły do Roxtus rok temu. Plan zakładał, że zmiennokształtni, którzy wypędzili Skralle z ich dawnego terytorium będą poruszać się na południe, a Voroxy ich napotkają. Nie wątpił, że Voroxy zginą w walce, ale Branar będzie mógł uciec do Roxtus z wiadomościami. A jeśli mu się nie uda, cóż, Tuma mocno odczuje jego porażkę. To były powody, dla których Branar i Skralle prowadzili pół tuzina dzikich Voroxów górską drogą. Dwa Skralle trzymały Voroxy w ruchu i patrzyły, czy nie umierają okropną śmiercią z rąk dawnych wrogów Skralli. Było gorąco, a praca wydawała się tylko stratą czasu, co sprawiało, że Branar czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak głodny Spikit. Branar oczywiście rozumiał Tumę. Był jednym z pierwszych, którzy spotkali zmiennokształtnych, których Skralle nazwały "baterra" (pradawne słowo oznaczające "cichą śmierć"). Dowodził małym patrolem wysłanym po zapasy na zalesiony teren. Kiedy dwaj wojownicy znajdujący się na bokach nie odpowiedzieli, rozkazał podnieść broń. Baterra wyłoniły się z ciemności, uderzyły, zabiły trzech wojowników i wyparowały. Branar rozkazał powrócić do twierdzy, a po przyniesieniu informacji o nowym, dziwnym wrogu Tuma odznaczył go imieniem. Dla Skralla nie ma żadnego, większego odznaczenia. To nie był ostatni raz, kiedy Branar spotkał baterra, ale żadna z bitew nie zakończyła się zwycięstwem. Skralle były doświadczonymi, bezlitosnymi i efektywnymi wojownikami, ale nie mogli walczyć z kimś, kto mógł pojawiać się i znikać na życzenie. Mimo najlepszych starań Skralle nie mogły dokonać pierwszego warunku zwycięstwa: wybrania czasu i miejsca walki. Baterra atakowały kiedy chciały, czasami kilka razy dziennie, potem znikając na tygodnie. Wydawało się niemożliwe, aby złapać ich w pułapkę. "Patrz na nich!" krzyknął Branar do Skralla. "Jeden z tych Voroxów zszedł ze ścieżki." Ten problem ciągle się powtarzał. Voroxy były bestiami otwartej pustyni. Nienawidziły bycia więzionym lub popychania z jednej drogi w w drugą. Nie mogły się opanować przed jakąkolwiek szansą ucieczki. Codziennoscią był powrót z takiej misji z kilkoma Voroxami mniej, niż na początku. Skrall spojrzał w lewo. Vorox kierował się w stronę skał, ale był nadal dość blisko, aby go złapać. Skinięcie głową Branara powiedziało mu, że ten będzie pilnować reszty, kiedy Skrall będzie łapał uciekiniera. Zrzędząc, wojownik pognał swojego rumaka. Trzy Skralle jadące na skalnych rumakach wydawać by się mogły patrolem łowców kości. Piaskowe stalkery nie były tak wojownicze jak skalne rumaki, a wojownicy byli potrzebni w tej misji. Skrall ledwo opuścił ścieżkę, kiedy usłyszał wrzask Voroxa. Przygotował wyrzutnię Thornax i podjechał kawałek. Z tego miejsca mógł zobaczyć resztki Voroxa roztrzaskane na skałach. Niezbyt wiele zostało z tej bestii. Skrall szybko rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nie było tam żadnego śladu pustynnych nietoperzy, ani żadnych innych drapieżników. Cokolwiek zabiło Voroxa, już odeszło. Albo i nie? Przypomniał sobie po co został tu przysłany, Skrall obrócił swojego skalnego rumaka i pogalopował szybko w stronę Branara. "Kontakt," powiedział szybko. Branar kiwnął ręką w stronę Voroxów, "Wyślijmy je." Wojownik jęknął i zaczął przepędzać Voroxy ze ścieżki. Branar zrobił to samo. Dziesiątki Voroxów skierowały się w stronę skał, gdzie prawdopodobnie kryły się baterra. Branar i Skrall cofnęli się, zatrzymując się na szczycie skały. Patrzyli, jak Voroxy schodziły w dół stoku, rozpraszając się w każdym kierunku, aby uniknąć pogoni. Ale nikt ich nie ścigał i co ważniejsze, nikt ich nie zaatakował. Po kilku chwilach, znowu wolne zniknęły wszystkie w górach. Wyraz twarzy Branara pociemniał. To był kolejny fałszywy alarm, albo baterra znowu się nimi bawią, tak jak dawniej. Odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na czekającego Skralla. W jednej sekundzie poruszył się, a w drugiej Skrall był już martwy. Wojownik spadł ze swojego siodła z wielkim rozcięciem na plecach. Po zabójcy nie było śladu. "Baterra," powiedział Branar. "Pokażcie się." Zdawał sobie sprawę, że te słowa były bezcelowe i mogą być nienajlepszymi ostatnimi słowami w jego życiu. Ale nie było żadnego celu ataku i nie miał dokąd uciekać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, ostatni Skrall może ostrzeże miasto i... Branar wahał się. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nadal żyje. Minęły już dwie minuty od śmieci tamtego Skralla. Baterra atakują szybko, kiedy ich obecność była wiadoma. Jeśli nie... Branar zachęcił swojego skalnego rumaka do powrotu. Nic nie próbowało go zatrzymać. Kiedy powrócił na ścieżkę skierował się w stronę Roxtus. Był gotowy na atak, ale żaden nie nadszedł. I nagle zrozumiał dlaczego. "Chcą żebyśmy wiedzieli, że nadchodzą," pomyślał. "Baterra są pewne, że nie możemy ich powstrzymać, więc nas ostrzegają. Zabili mojego wojownika, ale nie mnie... Pokazali, że mają moc dawania Skrallom życia lub śmierci." Teraz Skralle muszą podjąć tą samą decyzję. Albo staną do walki z baterra ryzykując swoim unicestwieniem, lub uciekną. Tylko Tuma mógł podjąć taką decyzję. Dla dobra ich rasy Branar miał nadzieję, że będzie dobra. Część 5 Tuma rozmyślając usiadł w swojej komnacie. Wiadomości przyniesione przez Branara były zatrważające. Baterra były bliżej niż mu się wydawało, więc jego plany dotyczące Bara Magna musiały przyśpieszyć. Już przesunął datę ataku na Atero i ustanowił ambitny plan podboju reszty wiosek. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, jego oddziały zajmą całe Bara Magna nim Baterra opuszczą Czarne Kolczaste Góry. Lecz zorganizowany opór Agori i Glatorian mógłby pokrzyżować jego plany. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Jeden z jego strażników wszedł i powiedział miękko: - Jest tu ten, po którego posłałeś. Tuma kiwnął głową. Strażnik cofnął się. Po chwili weszła inna postać nie będąca Skrallem. Tuma został odwiedzony przez nią jakiś czas temu, z ofertą dostarczenia przydatnych informacji o wioskach i ich obronie oraz zostania łącznikiem między Skrallami i Łowcami Kości. Dotychczas układ ten był korzystny dla obu stron. - Podjąłeś duże ryzyko wysyłając mi wezwanie – powiedział zdrajca. – Co, gdyby ktoś znalazł wiadomość? Jakbym wtedy wyglądał? - Nie moja sprawa – warknął Tuma. – Twoje bezpieczeństwo to twoja sprawa. Moją sprawą jest dobrobyt moich ludzi. Zdrajca rozejrzał się po komnacie i wskazał na drzwi prowadzące do obwarowanego miasta. - Wydaje mi się, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Tuma wstał, ukazując swój pełny, imponujący wzrost. - Jutro zaatakujemy Atero. Bądź gotów. - Jutro? – powiedział z zaskoczeniem zdrajca. – Myślałem, że wstrzymasz się z tym do końca turnieju. - Plany się zmieniły – odparł Tuma. Jego spojrzenie mówiło, że nie ma zamiaru nic więcej wyjaśniać. - Same z siebie, czy coś je zmieniło? – spytał zdrajca. – Niech no zgadnę… Sąsiedzi z północy chcą złożyć wam wizytę? Teraz Tuma był zaskoczony. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, złapał zdrajcę za gardło i cisnął nim o ścianę. -Skąd wiesz o Baterra? Gadaj! Zdradziłeś im Skrallów, tak jak zdradziłeś nam swoich ludzi? Zdrajca zachrypiał gdy dłoń Skralla odcięła cały dopływ powietrza. Tuma nagle puścił. Zdrajca zwijał się na podłodze masując się po bolącej szyi. - Wiem… dużo… o wielu wielkich rzeczach – oświadczył ochrypłym głosem. – Ale jeśli chcesz skorzystać z tej wiedzy… Musimy podpisać nową umowę. Usta Tumy wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu. - Twoja chciwość cię zgubi. - Nie pracuję za darmo – splunął zdrajca. – Przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Teraz zobaczmy czy się zrozumieliśmy – uciekliście na południe jak sfora przerażonych gryzoni gdyż Baterra dziesiątkowali twoich ludzi. Teraz znów się zbliżają, więc w wielkim pośpiechu podbijasz pustynię by kupić trochę czasu i miejsca. Czy tak? Tuma skinął głową, lecz nic nie powiedział. - Doskonały plan… dla starych pań – rzekł zdrajca nieprzyjemnie chichocząc. – Uciekanie do czasu aż nie będzie można uciekać, i oczekiwanie na to, że przeciwnik zmęczy się gonitwą. Powiedz mi – zabiłeś kiedyś Baterra? - Oczywiście – odparł przywódca Skrallów – Jak myślisz, skąd się dowiedzieliśmy, że to maszyny a nie żywe istoty? Zdrajca podszedł do końca komnaty przejeżdżając palcem po oparciu tronu Tumy. - Widzę. Więc przypadkiem powaliliście jednego z nich i zobaczyliście, że syczy i iskrzy… Ilu twoich wojowników poległo w tym czasie? Stu? Dwustu? - To twoje zdanie, piaskowy robalu – syknął Tuma. - Moje zdanie, moje zdanie… o tak – rzekł zdrajca niespodziewanie siadając na tronie Tumy. – Moje zdanie jest takie, że wiem jak zabić Baterra, a ty nie. To chyba rzuca nowe światło na pewne rzeczy wokół nas, nie? - Powiesz mi jak zabić te… rzeczy – powiedział Tuma śmiertelnie cichym głosem. – Albo wrzucę cię do Spikitów jako ich przekąskę. Ale nie umrzesz, o nie. Utrzymamy cię przy życiu, a gdy wyzdrowiejesz – znów oddamy cię Spikitom. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. - Jest tylko jeden problem, Tuma – powiedział wychylając się na siedzisku i uśmiechając się. – Nie boję się. Jasne, możesz mnie torturować, a nawet zabić… Ale to co wiem pozostanie w mojej głowie. To tylko kwestia czasu aż Baterra przyjdą i skończą z wami. Tuma chciał ryknąć ze wściekłości. Chciał oderwać głowę zdrajcy i nabić ją na pal, by wszyscy ją zobaczyli. Chciał najechać wioski Bara Magna, pogrzebać je w ziemi i zgładzić Agori tak jak Baterra czyniły z jego ludźmi nie dawniej niż rok temu. Będąc Skrallem-wojownikiem z pewnością by to zrobił. Lecz był czymś więcej – ostatnim żyjącym liderem Skrallów i był odpowiedzialny za imperium. -Jaka jest twoja cena? – powiedział powoli. – I wiedz, że stąpasz po grząskim gruncie. Pozwolisz sobie na zbyt dużo, i zapomnę o tym co najlepsze dla mych ludzi, a zrobię to, co będzie najbardziej… satysfakcjonujące… dla mnie. Zdrajca oparł się na tronie. - Nie ma co się martwić, Tuma. Obaj chcemy tego co najlepsze dla Skrallów i Plemienia Skały. Oczywiście, że tak. I od dzisiaj już dla ciebie nie pracuję. Od teraz… jesteśmy partnerami. - Partnerami? W czym? – spytał Tuma. - W podbijaniu tej hałdy piasku – odparł zdrajca. – Z moimi pomysłami połączonymi z twoimi wojownikami podzielimy Bara Magna między siebie. Teraz lepiej znajdź sobie krzesło, mamy dużo planowania przed sobą, co nie? Część 6 Tuma i Stronius zmierzali na północ od dawna nie używaną górską ścieżką. Była to trasa którą rok temu uciekli ze swej ostatniej twierdzy. Brutalne ataki Baterra zmusiły ich do podróży przez Czarne Kolce na obrzeża wielkiej pustyni Bara Magna. Teraz ci dwaj wracali. -To szaleństwo – powiedział Stronius. – Wiesz o tym. Żaden ze Skrallów nie ośmieliłby się mówić do Tumy w ten sposób, lecz Stronius był elitarnym wojownikiem znanym z tego, że mówi co myśli. Jego zasługi dla Skrallów sprawiały, że Tuma był bardziej tolerancyjny wobec jego wybuchów niż zazwyczaj. -Więc zawracaj – rzekł spokojnie Tuma. – Nie kazałem ci byś mi towarzyszył. -Nie pozwolę ci samemu tam jechać – odparł Stronius. Odwrócił wzrok od Tumy i spojrzał na ścieżkę przed sobą. -Mam obowiązek bronić życia mojego pana. Tutaj jest ono podwójnie zagrożone. -Baterra i…? Stronius z poirytowaniem spojrzał na Tumę. Baterra bledną przy tych, które chcesz odwiedzić, wiesz o tym. -Dzielimy wspólnego wroga – powiedział Tuma. – Będą… rozważne. -Opuściliśmy je dla tego wroga – prychnął Stronius. - Będą bezlitosne. Jechali przez większość dnia i dwóch nocy. Z tego co wiedzieli, nie wpadli na żadnego Baterra. Jeśli skały i drzewa były ich przeciwnikami w innym kształcie, cóż, ci przeciwnicy postanowili ich nie atakować. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywali się na widok zbroi na ścieżce gdzie jeden z ich wojowników padł podczas długiej wędrówki. Do świtu wciąż było kilka godzin gdy ostro skręcili na wschód. Wszystkie fortece Skrallów w tym regionie zostały zniszczone przez Baterra już dawno temu. Zgodnie z logiką wszyscy powinni zginąć przez cały ostatni rok, lecz logika nie miała nic wspólnego z tymi których szukał Tuma. Stronius poczuł to pierwszy – elektryczność w powietrzu, uciążliwe uczucie które zdawało się spowalniać wszystkie ruchy. Umysł miał zamroczony, ciało ociężałe. Odwrócił się by ostrzec Tumę i poczuł jakby godzinę zajęło mu wykonanie tej prostej czynności. Tuma, będący nieco dalej, odczuwał mniejsze trudności niż Stronius. Zauważył zakapturzoną postać trzymającą laskę, stojącą na szczycie pobliskiej skały. -Ty! – krzyknął. – Powiedz jej, że chcę się z nią widzieć! Postać nachyliła się, zaintrygowana prośbą i zniknęła między skałami. Kilka minut później Stronius poczuł się lepiej. Zerknął na Tumę który skinął głową. Razem ruszyli dalej. Niebo pociemniało. Z każdej strony spoglądały na nich postacie w pelerynach. Ich twarze były ukryte, lecz Tuma wyczuwał ich nienawiść. Przed nimi pół tuzina takich samych postaci stało im na drodze. Siódma siedziała za nimi na prymitywnym tronie wyrzeźbionym w samej górze. -Zsiądź – rozkazała zaskakująco miękkim głosem. Tuma się naprężył. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to ona zdobyła tu przywództwo. Jego nadzieja na przeżycie znacznie zmalała. Obaj ze Stroniusem zeskoczyli ze swoich rumaków skalnych. Wtedy siedząca osoba powiedziała: -Broń nie jest tu dozwolona. -Nie – rzekł natychmiast Stronius. – Elitarny wojownik nigdy nie opuszcza swej broni. -Więc opuścisz żywych. Ból eksplodował w głowie Stroniusa. Było to gorsze od wszystkiego co kiedykolwiek czuł, żadne ostrze ani Thornax nie mogłyby tego zrobić. Żadna broń go nie dotknęła. Ból wydarł z niego wrzask gdy padł na kolana. -Przestań! – krzyknął Tuma. – Przychodzimy w pokoju! Chór szeptów dobiegł go z każdej strony. Ten dźwięk zmroził Tumę gdyż uświadomił sobie, że to co słyszy jest ich śmiechem. -Przychodzicie tu ze strachu – powiedziała siedząca osoba. – Tak jak opuściliście nas ze strachu… Tak jak tobie podobni wygnali nas wieki temu, ze strachu. Czuć od ciebie strach, Tuma, śmierdzisz nim pomimo twoich potężnych legionów, pomimo twoich podbojów. Jesteś wojownikiem z galarety. Tuma zrobił trzy kroki na przód, gotowy by wbić swój miecz w swą dręczycielkę. Było to zanim ból uderzył i w jego ciało. Lecz ustał na nogach, nawet wtedy gdy ból przekroczył granicę wyobrażalności. Dawno temu złożył przysięgę, że wytrzyma – nigdy nie uklęknie przed Siostrami Skrallów. Tak szybko jak się pojawił, ból zniknął. Tuma zobaczył powoli wstającego Stroniusa. Maczuga wojownika wciąż leżała na ziemi. Postać na tronie wstała i zrzuciła kaptur. Nie nosiła hełmu czy zbroi. Jej ciemno-szara twarz była pomarszczona, sucha i umęczona. Tuma wiedział, że wygląd był zwodniczy. Pomimo tego, że jej ciało w porównaniu do ciała wojownika Skrallów wydawało się słabe, moce którymi władała były bardziej niszczycielskie niż jakikolwiek miecz czy topór mogłyby być. -Nie uległeś – powiedziała. -Raczej wolę postać – odpowiedział przywódca Skrallów. – Dlatego tu jestem. -Przychodząc tu zaryzykowałeś swym życiem i zdrowiem psychicznym. Wskazała na resztę zakapturzonych kobiet. -One chciałyby zobaczyć twoją śmierć, gorzej niż śmierć… I nie wiem dlaczego miałabym je zawieść. Tuma nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami potwierdzając, że kobieta przed którą stała mogła zrobić to co mówiła – nie było to dla niego łatwe, lecz szczere. -Myślałem, że jesteście poszukiwaczkami wiedzy – powiedział. – Jeśli mnie zabijecie, nigdy nie dowiecie się co chcę wam ofiarować. -Nie masz nic czego byśmy chciały – odparła z lekceważeniem. – A my nie mamy nic, co mogłybyśmy dać w zamian. Ponownie usiadła nie spuszczając wzroku z Tumy. Patrzyła prosto w jego oczy gdy zwróciła się do swych zebranych popleczniczek: -Zabijcie ich – powiedziała. – Zabijcie obu. Część 7 Stronius stał na brzegu spokojnego jeziora. To był spokojny, pogodny dzień, ciepły z gór, z lekką bryzą. W pobliżu pracowali Agori Skały, którzy budowali wojenną broń. Niedaleko, horda Voroxów powiązana łańcuchami była prowadzona do rozpoczęcia pracy w kopalni. Życie było dobre. No, prawie. Gdy spojrzał w dół na swoje odbicie w wodzie, Stronius zauważył małe pęknięcie na torsie swojej zbroi. Kiedy to się stało? Zbroja Skrallów była jedną z najtwardszych, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby jakiś przeciwnik zadał mu taki cios, który mógłby ją uszkodzić. To było zagadkowe. Jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwe – i niepokojące – było to, że pęknięcie powiększało się gdy na nie patrzył. Było już długie na dwa cale, i rozprzestrzeniało się w pajęczynę drobnych pęknięć. Zrobił krok w tył. Pęknięcie było już na tyle duże, że mógł przez nie coś zobaczyć. To coś wyglądało jak druga warstwa zbroi, tym razem srebrna. Pęknięcie przyśpieszyło rozszerzanie. Zanim Stronius zdążył wytrzeszczyć oczy, jego zbroja otworzyła się, wzdłuż jego ramienia i pancerza na nodze. Z wielkim hukiem jego hełm roztrzaskał się. Z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie – coś wynurzało się z wnętrza jego zniszczonej zbroi - baterra! A Stronius, poza krzykiem, nie mógł nic zrobić. ________________________________________ Niedaleko Tuma słyszał przeraźliwy krzyk Stroniusa. Siostry Skralli nie chciały po prostu zabić jeńców. Nie, one chciały najpierw ich torturować, używając swoich umysłowych mocy do tworzenia iluzji. Nie miał pojęcia, co Stronius teraz widzi, ale przypuszczał, że zdrowie psychiczne jego elitarnego wojownika nie wytrzyma długo. Broń Tumy leżała na ziemi, w zasięgu jego ręki. Kobiety zostawiły ją tam, aby z niego kpić. Jego umysł kazał ręce podnieść ją, ale ręka nie mogła się ruszyć. Jego ciało było sparaliżowane przez umysłową moc jego oprawców. Tylko jego usta były sprawne. Gdy przyjdzie kolej, chciały słyszeć także jego krzyk. Jednak dobry wojownik ma w głowie zawsze więcej niż jeden plan. Miał nadzieję, że posłuży się zagrożeniem ze strony baterra do rozmowy z siostrami na temat sprzymierzenia z nim. Jeśli to by nie zadziałało, znał jeszcze coś, co mogło by… coś, czemu siostry nie były by w stanie się oprzeć. Spróbował wstać. Przeszywający ból przedzierał się przez jego umysł. Nadszedł czas. Otworzył swe usta i krzyknął jedno słowo “Angonce.” Przez chwile ból nasilił się, przez co był pewien, że oszaleje lub umrze. Nagle ustąpił, wystarczająco po to, aby mógł wziąć oddech. Przywódczyni żeńskich Skralli przybliżyła się. Chwyciła Tumę i zmusiła jego głowę aby na nią spojrzał. “Co wiesz o Angonce?” Tuma spojrzał na Stroniusa. “Przestań … cokolwiek … mu robisz … a wtedy pogadamy.” Żeńska Skrall kiwnęła głową do jednej z pozostałych. W następnej chwili Stronius przestał krzyczeć i runą na ziemię. “Wiem gdzie on mógłby być,” powiedział Tuma. “A co najmniej gdzie raz był.” “I to wszystko?” powiedziała żeńska Skrall. “Wszyscy to wiemy. Wielka wieża… płonące miejsce… w dolinie labiryntów. Tam, gdzie oni wszyscy byli.” “I oni wszyscy uciekli,” odpowiedział Tuma. “Nikt nie wie gdzie. Ale Angonce zawsze ma więcej… ciekawości … co do Agori niż pozostali. Mógłby przebywać wystarczająco blisko aby mieć na nich oko.” Przywódczyni Sióstr Skralli rozważyła jego słowa. Kobiety z jej gatunku zostały obdarzone od urodzenia nadprzyrodzonymi mocami, wystarczająco silnymi żeby umożliwić im stawienie oporu nienawidzącym i brutalnym mężczyznom i powstrzymać baterra. Ale legenda głosi, że jedna z żeńskich Skrall miała raz napotkać Wielką Istotę o imieniu Angonce, a Angonce miał nauczyć ją jak wstępować na wszystkie poziomy mocy. Niektórzy twierdzili, że całe cywilizacje wzrastały i upadały na jej życzenie. Dawno temu ewoluowała ona swój gatunek, a potem nie miała już z nim więcej kontaktu. Niemniej każda żeńska Skrall miała nadzieję pewnego dnia odnaleźć Angonce i nauczyć się jego sekretów. “Dlaczego miałbyś się tym z nami podzielić?” spytała kobieta. “Wiesz co mogłybyśmy zrobić z tym rodzajem mocy.” “Mógłbym cię okłamać,” powiedział Tuma, “i powiedzieć, że myślę iż większa moc mogłaby uczynić cię szlachetną i dobrą. Ale prawda jest taka, że myślę iż cała ta historia jest warta tyle, co sterta odchodów rumaka.. Jest przeładowana bzdurami, które ty i twoje siostry opowiadają sobie wzajemnie aby się rozgrzać podczas zimnych nocy w górach. Nawet jeśli odnajdziesz Wielką Istotę, rozśmieje ci się prosto w twarz – zrobi to, co oni robią najlepiej. “A jeśli się mylisz?” powiedziała kobieta, złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywił krawędź jej ust do góry. Tuma powtórzył jej uśmiech. “To nie będę żył wystarczająco długo, by tego żałować, nieprawdaż?„ “A czego chcesz w zamian?” “Naszej wolności,” odpowiedział Tuma. “I twoją gwarancję zniszczenia każdego baterra, którego napotkasz podczas podróży.” “Baterra nie stanowią dla nas zagrożenia,” sprzeciwiła się. “Nie nosimy uzbrojenia, które oni mogą rozpoznać jako broń. Dlaczego miałybyśmy zacząć z nimi wojnę?” “Ponieważ alternatywą są dwa martwe Skralle, które musicie pochować i brak pomysłu gdzie jest Angonce poza domysłami, które miałyście przedtem,” powiedział Tuma. “Wiesz, problem z zemstą jest taki, że szybko się kończy. A gdy skończysz, co ci jeszcze zostaje? Nawet nędzne stwory jak Siostry Skralli potrzebują jakiegoś celu, dążyć do czegoś... nieprawdaż?” Oczywiście, pomyślała kobieta. W takim przypadku, będziemy dążyć do zniszczenia ciebie i twoich. Więc poszukamy dla ciebie baterra… i upewnimy się, że oni wiedzą gdzie jesteście. Kiwnęła głową. “Zawarliśmy umowę, Tuma. Ty i Stronius możecie odejść… ale gdy tylko odnajdziemy naszą Wielką Istotę, zobaczymy się z wami obydwu raz jeszcze. Bądź tego pewien.” Tak ci się tylko wydaje, wiedźmo , pomyślał Tuma. Gdy tylko zdobędziemy pustynię Bara Magna i zniszczymy wszystkich baterra, którzy zostaną znajdziemy sposób aby wyeliminować także ciebie. “Umowa stoi,” powiedział Tuma. “ A gdy – jeżeli – wrócicie z waszych poszukiwań, bądźcie pewne że przygotujemy wam... niezapomniane powitanie.” Część 8 Siostry Skralli naradzały się. Niewiele czasu minęło odkąd zrobiły coś nie do pomyślenia - pozwoliły liderowi Skralli i elitarnemu wojownikowi, wyjść z ich obozu, żywym. Ale umowa została podpisana: wolność dwóch aroganckich samców w zamian, za informację o miejscu pobytu Wielkiej Istoty zwanej Angonce. "Nie wierzę w ich opowieści”, szepnęła jedna z żeńskich Skralli. "Dlaczego Angonce zostałby, gdy inni uciekli? Po co by tam był?” "Jako strażnik?” spytała liderka sióstr. "Mówią, że istnieje wielka moc, tam … moc, która mogłaby sprawić, że ktoś zostałby imperatorem … albo cesarzową.” "I będziemy szukać tej mocy?” Liderka zamyśliła się. Ich życie nie było łatwe. Wygnane z obozu męskich Skralli, wyrzucone na pustkowia, zmagające się aby przeżyć, kiedy samce ukradły ich plany podboju … i teraz Tuma, ich znienawidzony wróg, został zmuszony, by od nich swoją wolność. Jego zapłata była naprawdę droga, jeżeli naprawdę prowadziła do sekretów Wielkich Istot. I, jeśli Angonce przebywał nadal na Bara Magna, mógł być daleko od tego, co było najbardziej cenione przez jego rodzaj? "Idziemy,” powiedziała. "Zbierzcie siostry. Ruszymy do Doliny Labiryntu i przebijemy jej serce. I kiedy znajdziemy to, co jest tam schowane … zrobimy to samo z naszymi braćmi.” Tuma i Stronius podróżowali w ciszy odkąd opuścili obóz. Stronius był wściekły, powód był oczywisty. Bez wątpienia wolałby umrzeć w rękach Sióstr, niż robić z nimi umowę. Ale lider nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by jego osobista duma zagroziła dobrobytowi jego ludzi. Śmierć tutaj nie pomogłaby wcale legionom Skralli. Wysłanie Sióstr na dziką pogoń za piaskowym nietoperzem i prawdopodobnie zabiciem jakiegoś Baterra , mogłoby udowodnić, że jest bardzo miły. Stronius jest pięknym wojownikiem, myślał Tuma. Ale nie rozumie, że czasami lider musi zająć się tym, co jest … odpychające. Nie pierwszy raz, pomyślał o Metusie. Agori Lodu okazał się nieco przydatny, pomagając, zajmując się Łowcami Kości i dostarczając informacji o systemach obronnych różnych wsi i umiejętnościach ich Glatorian. Ostatnio, obiecał podzielić się sekretem jak pokonać Baterra, ale miał jeszcze czas na wykonanie tego zobowiązania. Prywatnie, Tuma wątpił, żeby Metus naprawdę wiedział cokolwiek na ten temat. Ale wolał mieć Agori zamykających się w domach, przynajmniej teraz, aż druga faza wojny by się zaczęła. Lepiej pozwolić mu myśleć,że jego najlepsze chęci spoczywają na sojuszu ze Skrallami, niż ryzykować, żeby zdradził plany bitwy Glatorianom. Zdrajca, mimo wszystko, może nigdy nie być godzien zaufania. Kiedyś, na tej planecie była wojna i Agori wybiliby się, oczywiście, powody były różne. Przydatność Metusa skończyłaby się, wraz z jego wolnością … i możliwe, że życiem. Metus był żmiją i Tuma nie miał żadnego pragnienia, by wycierpieć jego krzywdy, jeśli nie byłoby to koniecznie. Lider Skralli nagle się zatrzymał. Przesmyk przed nimi był wąski i rosły tam gdzieniegdzie drzewa. On i Stronius podróżowali tą drogą, by spotkać się z Siostrami Skralli. Ale coś różniło się od czasu poprzedniego marszu – mianowicie, przedtem było mniej drzew. "Widzisz?” powiedział Tuma, tak miękko jak bardzo mógł. " Oczywiście, " odpowiedział Stronius. "Zasadzka, bez wątpienia … dobrze, będziemy żałować tego dnia, zanim się skończy. " "Czy w ogóle będziemy? " spytał Tuma. "Jest sześć „drzew” Każdy to Baterra w przebraniu i nas dwóch. Wątpię, że wyjdziemy z tego żywi. " "To co robimy, wzywamy Siostry na pomoc?” szydził Stronius. Tuma zawirował i uderzył elitarnego wojownika, wysyłając go na ziemię. Zanim wojownik mógłby się ruszyć, broń Tumy leżała na jego szyi. " Nie mów tak do mnie, " warknął Tuma "i możesz się kiedyś obudzić i odczuć, że coś tkwi w twoim gardle. " Oczy Stroniusa spojrzały w stronę ostrza naciskającego jego szyję. Wiedział dokładnie co myślał Tuma. Zdusił swój gniew i zgiął głowę w tradycyjnym znaku Skralli oznaczającym uległość dla większej władzy. Złagodzony Tuma cofnął miecz. Stronius wstał i zauważył coś dziwnego w Beterra czekających na nich. Najpierw nie był pewny, ale coś było nie tak w scenerii przed nim. Wtedy to zrozumiał i jego ręką natychmiast chwyciła broń. " Korzenie, powiedział. "Patrz na korzenie. " Tuma zrobił tak, jak powiedział. Baterra przebierając się byli konsekwentnie skrupulatni. Jeżeli jeden zmienił swój kształt żeby wyglądał jak skała, to nie mogła ona zostać pomylona jako skała, która nie była na tym miejscu przez lata. Jeżeli inny stał się rośliną albo drzewem, nie było niczego, by dać znać, że to nie rosło w tym miejscu od wieków. Nawet korzenie drzew powinny wyglądać jakby zostały dawno temu zakopane głęboko w ziemi. Niewiarygodna iluzja. Tylko, że korzenie tych nowych drzew wprzesmyku nie rosły w dół. Zamiast tego, leżały na powierzchni i jeden był poszarpany, inny obdarty. Albo Baterra stawali się niechlujni albo … "Te drzewa zostały wykopane i umieszczone tam,” powiedział Tuma. "Oni chcieli, byśmy je zobaczyli i pomylili z naszym wrogiem. I to znaczy, że -- ” Ból eksplodował w centrum tylnych ostrzy Tumy. Lider upadł na ziemię, ponieważ dwaj Baterra pojawili się od strony skał za nimi -- czy raczej, Baterra byli skałami za nimi. Przeprowadzili podwójny blef, skupiając uwagę na fałszywej zasadzce z przodu, podczas gdy, prawdziwa pułapka była wokół nich. Oni są coraz zdolniejsi, myślał Stronius. Mam nadzieję, że przeżyjemy wystarczająco długo, żeby podzielić się tą radosną wiadomością z Roxtus … '' '' Cicho, Baterra powstali. Stronius przygotował się do bitwy. On i Tuma przynajmniej umarliby z honorem. Bez żadnych "umów" z wrogiem. Stronius podniósł maczugę i z wściekłym, gardłowym krzykiem, zaszarżował. Postacie * Skralle * Tuma * Voroxy * Malum * Baterra * Branar * Stronius * Siostry skralli * Angonce (wspomniany)